wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
UI FAQ/AddOn Author Resources
UI FAQ » AddOn Author Resources The UI FAQ is posted here on WoWWiki as well as on Blizzard's UI & Macros Forum and at wowinterface.com. Some of the texts will direct you to "post followups" and the like; this is referring to those two forums. Resources * Blizzard Interface Customization Tools - http://www.Blizzard.com/support/wow/?id=aww01669p - This tool extracts built-in resources from the .MPQ files to regular files so that you can view them. * WoWInterface Development Network - http://wdn.wowinterface.com/ * WoW UI Designer - http://wowuides.wowinterface.com/ * WoWWiki - http://www.wowwiki.com/Interface_Customization - Documents almost all of the WoW API as well as in-game events that you are able to respond to. * Lua Manual - http://www.lua.org/manual/5.0/ - Official Lua Manual (note that even though there are newer Lua versions out there, WoW uses 5.0) * Lua Wiki - http://lua-users.org/ - Wiki for Lua -- useful for more in depth descriptions of Lua syntax, etc. * WinMPQ - http://www.wowinterface.com/downloads/fileinfo.php?id=3990 - MPQ is Blizzard's compression format -- this program allows you to extract data from these MPQ files. * WoWBLPViewer - http://www.curse-gaming.com/mod.php?addid=180 - This allows you to view BLP files (also ones inside MPQ files), which store the artwork for WoW. * BLPConverter - http://www.curse-gaming.com/en/wow/addons-3630-1-blpconverter.html - Command-line tool that does BLP<->PNG conversion. Handles alpha channels. * Development Help Addons: WoWWiki.com, WoWInterface.com * WoWBench WoW API Emulator: http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWBench Lua Editors * EditPlus - http://editplus.com/ - Fairly decent editor w/ most of the options you'll need while scripting in Lua, there is a plugin for Lua syntax here. This is a trialware program -- eventually you will have to pay. * Lua Eclipse - http://www.ideais.com.br/luaeclipse/ - Another editor to use while scripting in Lua. I have not used it at all so I can't comment on it. * UltraEdit32 - http://www.ultraedit.com - My editor of choice. Lua syntax highlighting file available @ http://www.capnbry.net/wow/downloads/lua.txt courtesy of capnbry. * BLua - http://blua.sourceforge.net/ - This is an editor being developed exclusively for Blizzard's flavor of Lua, and when complete hopes to THE complete IDE for Blizzard Lua. They are not quite finished yet but keep your eye on this one, it looks like a winner. * Dreamweaver Code Coloring for Lua - http://www.wowinterface.com/downloads/info3971-wdn.dwplugin.html - Dreamweaver extension that adds syntax coloring for lua code, within both lua and xml files. World of Warcraft Global and Widget API are both included as native functions, up to version 1.5.0 of the game client (soon to be released). * SciTE-WOWInterface - http://www.wowinterface.com/downloads/info4989-SciTE-WOWInterface.html - This is a re-package of the popular ScITE editor (based on the scintilla editing component). You can find more information about SciTE at http://www.scintilla.org/SciTE.html. Some of the customization is from the package at http://gisdeveloper.tripod.com/scite.html , but those just amount to some configuration files that have been altered. I've adjusted some of the preferences and added the bulk of the WoW API with prototypes and descriptions as pop-up calltips (you can see a few examples in the attached screenshots). * http://luaforge.net/projects/lualangpack - This is a lua plug-in for Visual Studio 2005 supporting syntax highlighting, hidden code regions / auto outlining and Lua projects. * http://www.sjbrown.co.uk/index.php?code=lualite - This is a lua syntax highlighting plug-in for Visual Studio 2003. * Lua Edit - http://www.luaedit.net/ * Notepad++ - http://notepad-plus.sourceforge.net/ - has Lua support, really nice free editor * http://smultron.sourceforge.net/ - Lua editor for Macs XML Editors * XMLSpy - http://www.altova.com - This is probably the best XML editor out there, and there is a free version available. Unfortunatley many of the things that make it so great are not present in the free version. There is a 30 day trial of the good version. * XMLMarker - http://symbolclick.com/ - Completely free and pretty decent tree based XML Editor -- probably the best of no-cost editors out there. * Peter's XML Editor - http://www.iol.ie/~pxe/ - Another decent, completely free XML editor. * TextMate -http://www.macromates.com - Me boss (Mister Fizzwidget) tells me I should be lettin you know 'bout his favorit editor, wit' all kindsa good voodoo for XML, Lua, and other lingos you be programmin' and scriptin' with. It be good and hackable, too, so it be easy to add support for other languages: Lua support be a third-party addition, which you can get from here: http://phrogz.net/tmp/Lua.tmbundle.tar.gz - TextMate's lua support bundle is also available now in the subversion repository of bundles hosted by TextMate's author: http://macromates.com/wiki/Main/Bundles/ , http://anon:anon@macromates.com/svn/Bundles/trunk/Bundles Tutorials * Nevir's Tutorials - http://wow.nevir.net/tutorial/ - Nevir has a pair of tutorials that I found very useful when starting my WoW UI modding adventure. * WoWWiki Tutorials - http://www.wowwiki.com/Category:HOWTOs - WoWWiki has a number of writeups here on how to accomplish specific tasks; some basic, some advanced. * Farang's Frames Tutorial - http://fara.webeddie.com/frames/ - An excellent beginner's guide to creating GUIs for your addon. Viewing & Converting Screenshots * IrfanView: http://www.irfanview.de/ (free for non-commercial use) * EyeBrowse: http://www.eyebrowse.co.uk/ (freeware) Additional *IRC: : irc.freenode.net : #wowi-lounge * Guilds, Draka Server (US): : Alliance: : Horde: :''(contact someone in the IRC channel listed above for guild invites) '' * WoWWiki Interface Customization FAQ Category:Interface Customization Category:FAQs